The Aqua Alliance Prime?
by MeganAgent13
Summary: In a world where mutant teens defend the Earth, and an evil villian has disappeared, something big is about to occur. The Aqua Alliance, a team of three teens with extraordinary powers, are about to find out exactly where their archenemy went to. When a mysterious portal transports them to a world they thought was a fairytale, they will have the greatest adventure ever! R/R Plz!
1. Chapter 1

The Aqua Alliance Headquarters was quiet today. It wasn't just silent, though, it was soundless. A ghostlike vacancy filled the rooms, which were void of life. It was unusually quiet, which was very odd. This ghostlike vacancy was an outlaw to this realm, for this invader did not belong. Usually, as legend tells, the famous secret headquarters was always bustling with activity. In this place, which was secretly hidden deep beneath the a body of water in an airtight space, there was usually some sound bouncing off the walls. The main computer was always beeping, of course, due to constant scanning for imminent danger.

It was not only the computer or other technology that normally gave off noise, but three other special voices. Three voices of three special heroes (Or outlaws, as a certain group of scientists thought, but they'll come in later in the story.) who considered this territory their sacred home. To them, this was their beloved fort, their hideaway, and the one place they were safe from harm. These three heroes were considered great warriors, but there were some people who hunted them for their powers.

These three heroes were hunted by a particular group for one reason: They were mutants. They hadn't chosen this fate. Heck, they didn't even start out like that at all! It all started by a kidnapping, which led to an escape, which followed up by secondary mutation and a battle that made the newspaper headlines for weeks! But that's another story. This team consisted of three people, who were actually only in their teenage years. Sharkira, Hammerhead, and Star had special mutated DNA which was infused with types of sharks and sea creatures. It was these strange mutations that also gave them certain powers which, in a way, was beyond a regular human's imaginations. These powers were a gift and a curse. It was because of these powers that they were able to do brilliant things. They could stop the ocean from drying up, keep the empire state building from collapsing, (It wasn't easy, though.) and most importantly, stop their sworn enemy, the Electric Eel, from causing great destruction.

Sharkira (aka Megan), the leader, was the first mutant of the bunch. She had been kidnapped a few years back and changed into the mutant she was today. The scientists had combined her DNA with that of a great white shark to create the ultimate weapon, but something went wrong. Before her memory could be erased to prevent any moral sense from getting in the way of the scientists plans, the machine that she was contained in shorted out, awaking the young girl and setting her free. With her powers she was able to escape easily, but enough damage had already been done. From her back, a blue-gray dorsal fin protruded. On her neck, three gill slits remained on each side, giving her the ability to breathe underwater. Her other powers included the ability to control water, the ability to turn invisible and generate a force field, and the ability to fight with immense strength.

Star and Hammerhead (aka Jocelyn and Alex) were Sharkira's best friends and fellow ocean protectors. However, they're mutation didn't involve dramatic kidnappings or scientists. No, the fate was bestowed upon them in the form an accident. Unaware of their friend's recent mutation, they had come to visit her while she was working on an experiment involving the analysis of her own blood. Although unknown to them all, within 24 hours of the mutation, Megan's blood was still unstable. The two friends, clumsy as they seemed to be that day, accidentally spilled a test tube containing the mutated liquid. One drop was all it took. Once it immediately touched the skin of both Alex and Jocelyn, the DNA of the mutated blood was absorbed by their cells, and the changes began to occur.

Alex and Jocelyn grew gills, but other than that, their powers were different. Alex gained superior strength, and was able to lift a thousand times the weight of a regular automobile. He could swim relatively fast and control the earth and rock around him. Jocelyn's powers were more unusual. She had the ability to fly at great heights and at great speeds. She was also able to shoot white lasers from her hands, which could melt any type of metal. She could control light, but could also heat water temperatures up to 200 degrees.

When they were both mutated, Sharkira was forced to reveal herself to them. After explaining everything, the three decided to protect the Earth from all who threatened it. That included the Electric Eel, who was also a captive experiment for the mad scientists. When Sharkira escaped, so did he. But when he was released, something changed. Upon the realisation of being changed, he turned against not the scientists, but Sharkira. He came to the twisted conclusion that Sharkira caused the machine malfunction, which would've made him more powerful had it not been destroyed. If he had been more powerful, he would be able to destroy the scientists who did this to him. His powers included, along with the water-breathing ability, to shoot lightning from his hands, swim at fast speeds, control thunderstorms, and create a vast army of electric eels at his will. Had Sharkira not been able to defeat him, the world would've been in chaos.

With the constant training they had to do to perfect their skills, the many emergencies they had to fix, and Sharkira's ranting while Hammerhead tried to avoid her after accidentally breaking an invention...again, noise was a constant and welcomed thing. But the HQ was too quiet today. Why? Because our aquatic trio was not home. They weren't even in this dimension. Or any dimension for that matter. Confused? It all started this morning, as fate would have it, when the Aquas had returned from a previous mission. It was a simple one. Well, compared to other missions it seemed simple. With the Eel's mysterious disappearance, crime was relatively small. Of coarse, there was the occasional bank robbery or illegal fishing pirate that needed stopping, but that could all be handled relatively easily. They had just returned back to their hq in their customised vehicle, which was created by Sharkira along with many other helpful gadgets, the Shark-mobile 2.0 (Do NOT ask what happened to the first version!).

"Well, another bank robbery successfully thwarted. Goodie for us!" Hammerhead had exclaimed as he got out of the advanced vehicle. The sarcasm was thick in his voice, showing how bored he had gotten with going after the 'regulars'. There had to be something better than this! Sharkira exited the driver's seat of the car, opening the door slowly and closing it quickly. She walked over to Hammerhead, and putting a hand on his shoulder, said to him,

"It isn't about the excitement, Hammers. What matters is that we can do good in the community and protect our fellow humans." Sharkira always used wise words to explain things, hoping she would be able to reason with whoever she was talking to. It helped her get out of pretty tough fixes. When she got mad, though, the young warrior usually used very unwise, and sometimes inappropriate, words.

Hammerhead let out a sigh and nodded in response, and then proceeded to open the passengers seat for Star, who was busy removing the elastic band from her blond hair. She quickly dusted off her yellow jumpsuit, which had a blue star on the front. She then readjusted her blue belt and her yellow mask, which covered her eyes. All three of them wore a mask, but Sharkira's was blue and Hammerhead's was gray.

"It is getting quite boring though. Maybe we'll be stuck with regulars for the rest of our life and-" Star was interrupted when Sharkira put a hand over her mouth. She was starting to get authoritative.

"And we'd be perfectly fine with that. We don't exactly have enough energy to fight guys like the Electric Eel every day for the rest of our lives." she explained.

"Maybe we can have weekends off." Hammerhead chimed in. Apparently he thought that it could be that easy. Sharkira gave him a look that said 'Stay out of this'.

"Evil. Never. Sleeps." The leader explained slowly. "They aren't going to just say, 'Oh, we won't cause any trouble between the hours of 5 and 12'. They will attack when they can, wherever they can. We all know this. And don't think that the Eel's mysterious absence is not being looked into already."

Sharkira walked over to the supercomputer. First, she placed her hand on the DNA scanning pad. It glowed a light blue, which verified her access. Then, the screen on the supercomputer lit up and on the screen read, 'Please enter password'. Sharkira quickly typed in the password, zooming across the keys and quickly pressing the according letters and numbers. Hammerhead and Star still gaped at how long this tedious password was, and wondered exactly how their fearless leader would remember such a code. Then again, this was the Aqua Alliance Supercomputer, which contained every single detail of the aquatic team, their missions, and their true identities. If a villain were to discover their true names, they would attempt to get to the compromised team through their families. A simple four-lettered password was not going to protect them. And again, this was Sharkira the brainiac. Not only was she strong, she was smart. If she said she could remember a 102 character password, they counted on her to do it.

Once she was finished typing in the password, the large supercomputer came to life, opening many documents and data codes. Conveniently there was also a search bar. She grazed her delicate but swift fingers over the keys, typing in the words, "Electric Eel Dimension Tracker". Immediately, a green grid-screen popped up. It showed the turrian around the area. However, the screen was blank. There were no dots indicating any villains' location, especially the Eel's. Hammerhead and Star looked confused. This is what Sharkira has been monitoring for weeks? Had the young teen finally lost it? They knew their leader had always been...abnormal, but they never expected their best friend to go insane. Even if she seemed like it sometimes. When Sharkira turned around with a large grin, the two companions took a nervous step back.

"Ummm, Sharkira? There's nothing there. You know that, right?" Hammerhead was the first one to speak, taking a tedious step towards the mutant. His hands were held out in front of him, worried that Sharkira would do something rash, if she even was insane.

Sharkira gave a light chuckle, "Yes I know, that's how it _seems_. And _no_, I have not gone insane! Stop looking at me like that, Star." She glared at her comrade, who quickly averted her gaze. Sharkira gestured towards the screen. "This monitoring system tracks the locations of every villain in the area. The reason we don't see any 'pings' is because I, surprisingly, did not take into account that I had the system set to scan only _this _dimension."

Hammerhead and Star still looked at her like she was crazy. _This_ dimension? There were more? If so, then that still didn't answer the Electric Eel's disappearance.

"What do you mean _this _dimension, Sharkira?" Star inquired, stepping up to stand next to Hammerhead. Neither of them were very smart, so this was so confusing to them both. Luckily, Sharkira had this field of science down to a 'T'. It had always been a natural talent, one that she had before the mutation. Ever since she was young, her interest in science and mechanics had always kept her ahead in school. Unfortunately, nobody saw her hobbies as perfect ways to channel that passion except herself. When she was a little girl, she had an unusual talent of creating different objects out of the simplest material: Cardboard, tin foil, hot glue, and the favored duct tape. It was from these puzzle pieces that Sharkira would put together in ways beyond comprehension to create costumes, machines, and sometimes even weapons. Star and Hammerhead had their talents too. Hammerhead used to hang around with the street type when he was young, before he met his two best friends and was put on the right track again. But he did always have a special interest in one thing: weapons. The boy could identify and weapon that was used against them, and therefore tell what the weakness on the weapon was. Star could read the inside of a person like a book. Her talent was the ability to see if a person was truly worthy of being a friend or if they weren't really the person whom they say they were.

Sharkira typed in a few keys on the keyboard rapidly, no doubt it was a complicated code. The green grid-screen then split into three separate screens. Two of the three screens then gave off a light glow and each turned a different color. One of the screens was now a dark blue, almost the deep blue that resembled the beautiful ocean where they resided. The other grid-screen was now a bright red, the exact shade of a fire at it's base. Both screens angled themselves so that they were parallel to each other, but obviously looked separated from the original green grid-screen. Smiling at her work, Sharkira then pressed a final key. Almost immediately, a dot appeared on the blue screen, followed by a 'ping' noise. Star and Hammerhead could've swore they heard their leader mutter, "Gotcha you jerk." Sharkira laughed and turned to her comrades for the second time.

Gesturing towards the three grid-screens, Sharkira explained to them the situation.

"You see, my dear friends, picture our world as a soap bubble. We can travel anywhere in that immensely large bubble. Now imagine that there are other soap bubbles, each closed off from each other. There are many parallel universes and different dimensions in the universe, each separated from each other. It is relatively impossible to reach another dimension, let alone escape our own. Somehow, The Electric Eel managed to do both. Using a machine similar to the TARDIS from the television show Doctor Who, he escaped our last battle, in which we believed him to be destroyed, and traveled to a different dimension."

Star nodded, she kinda understood. Hammerhead didn't get any of it. But if they both knew one thing, they were gonna go on an adventure. As soon as they figured out where they were going.

"Um, Sharkie do you even know which dimension he's in? I mean, you said it yourself there are many different soap bubbles that he could've escaped to. And if we even knew, could we be able to get there?" Star piped up, gesturing to the screen and picking up a juice box. Taking a sip of the juice, she let her point sink in with Sharkira.

Sharkira shook her head. "Although we now know where he isn't, it is almost impossible to to locate him with our current technology."

"So in other words, we're stuck here." Hammerhead said, also picking up a juice box. The young leader nodded her head, as she too decided to pick up a juice box. While taking a sip, she was greeted with a tart taste in her mouth. The juice just wasn't so good anymore since she was in a bad mood. In a predicament like this, juice didn't seem to be the answer to her problems. Dang it all.

So they just stood there, sipping away at their juice boxes. Sharkira was thinking, Star was tapping her foot, and Hammerhead...he just drank the juice. Somehow, there had to be a way of reaching the Eel. Who knows what horror and treachery he could be unleashing onto this unknown dimension. Without the Aqua Alliance there to stop him, who knows what diabolical; stunt he'll pull. They had to get there, and fast. Unknown to them, their wishes were about to be granted in the most unusual way. As Sharkira finished her juice box, she felt an unusual sensation in her mouth. It started out as a slight vibration, but then it started to get very uncomfortable, almost to the point of hurting. She looked over to Star, who apparently was rubbing her jaw due to the same unusual feeling. When she looked over to Hammerhead, she saw the same thing. She immediately knew that something was wrong. They had had a case of drinking expired juice once, but that resulted with them all getting sick. This had never happened before.

A flash of white light, and a static shock went through the air, knocking the team to their knees. Sharkira forced her eyes open, as did Hammerhead and Star. What they saw before them made their eyes go wide. They stared at the wall before them, mouths agape. Frozen in shock, they gazed at the giant blue-green portal before them. It swirled slowly, it's glow was almost blinding. Sharkira acted and quickly got to her feet, rushing over to her shocked-stiff friends. Star got to her feet quickly, but Hammerhead was glued to the spot. Apparently this was the one time fear had gotten to the boy. Sharkira exchanged glances with Star. They had to act fast, or this mysterious portal could cause some serious damage. Star pushed one side of Hammerhead, while Sharkira pulled. Their efforts were useless, the rock-mover would not budge. In a last attempt, giving it her all, Sharkira raised her hand. Taking a deep breath, she brought it down, giving Hammerhead the mother of all slaps to the face.

"Woah!" Hammerhead shouted as he toppled over, immediately snapping out of his trance. He brought a hand up to his face, where a red imprint of the leader's hand was already forming. Man, had that hurt! There were many occurrences where slapping was needed, but this broke the record for the most violent by far. Shaking himself off, Star grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. They all looked at the portal, unsure of what to do. Where had this giant hole come from? What was the cause of it's appearance? And more importantly, how could they close it up before it caused harm to them or something else? Before they could answer that, Star let out a scream.

"Look out!" she shouted. But it was too late. In a flash, three glowing blue-green tendrils stretched out and grabbed the teens around the ankles. Losing their balance, they toppled over with a thud. The glowing tendrils then started retracting, pulling the Aqua Alliance closer to the portal. Sharkira, taking action, immediately grabbed her teammates by the hands and looked for something to hold onto. Looking to her left, her eyes met with the leg of a steel bolted-down table. Baring her strong shark teeth, the bit the leg and held on for dear life. The strain on her neck kept growing. On her left arm, she had Star holding on with all her strength. On her right arm, Hammerhead was doing the same thing. Although the strain was uncomfortable, the young mutant was holding up pretty well. Fear, bravery, wonder, and adrenaline struck the three as to their surprise, many more glowing tendrils reached out for them, wrapping around their ankles even more. The glow of the portal intensified, and Sharkira could've sworn that the glowing doorway was acting like a vacuum cleaner, attempting to suck them in with great force. Finally, a tendril whipped out, striking Sharkira in the head. With her last bit of strength gone, her jaw gave out and she let go. The three of them were then pulled into the portal at great speed.

Blinding white light. That was all that they could see. The three mutants were filled with great fear as they were taken through this tunnel. Sharkira held onto her friends as hard as she could, fearing the worst if she let go. Never had something like this happened before, and they were worried. As they were whipped along the tunnels, they were filled with a mix of emotions. Star felt mostly fear and worry that they might not see the light of day ever again. But she also was confident that Sharkira, Hammerhead, and herself were capable of tackling whatever challenge given to them. They were the Aqua Alliance after all. They had beaten the Eel and many other villains. This couldn't get too difficult. Hammerhead felt bravery and wonderment at what was happening. But surely they'd make it safe, right? Sharkira felt all of these things, plus curiosity and courage. If they had to tackle whatever challenges awaited them, only as a team would they come out victorious. But also, another question: Would they ever make it back to their dimension?

Their thoughts were interrupted as, without warning, Star and Hammerhead were violently pulled away from Sharkira. Her diminished strength could not hold onto them. She tried reaching out to catch them, but to no avail. That was it. Would she ever see her friends again? What was she going to do? For a one rare second, she felt panic. What would become of her team, what would become of her? She could not let panic overcome her. Sharks were fearless. Sharks were victorious. She could do this! She would find her friends again. Her mouth tried to open to shout, 'No', but before she could, she was surrounded by a glowing blue bubble. She tried to break free, attempting to use her titanium wrist-blades to cut herself free. But alas, the bubble was unbreakable. Suddenly, pain filled her body as electricity surrounded her. She could feel electricity course through her, starting from her feet and traveling up to the tips of her fingers and her head. She screamed in pain, writhing about to try and break free of the bubble-like prison. It seemed as if the electricity was affecting every single cell of her body! It hurt with immense pain and torture! She tried to move, punch, kick, anything that would make it stop! Suddenly, she felt numb, yet very cold. Oh no, had she died! Finally able to move, she reached a hand up to her face, but was shocked at what she felt. Her face was hard...metal! Shocked stiff, she wondered what was going on. Finally, the bubble disappeared. Yet she was paralyzed again. Looking ahead of her, she shouted in surprised as the other end of the portal rushed up to greet her. She was shot through the other end, and before she could register, all she could see was sandy desert. She tumbled through the air like newspaper in the wind. Then, she hit the ground hardly, and hearing an odd creak of clanking metal, felt the world go black.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt so cold, yet warm at the same time. Although she was unable to move, let alone open her eyes, she could feel the sandy deserts below her. Another feeling she experienced immensely: Pain. Her whole body ached with a fury. Her legs felt most of it; she figured that she must've landed on her legs first, which was more of a reflex since she was known to catch herself and land on her feet with precision. This time, there was no precision at all. All that had happened involved confusion and had happened too fast. But on the bright side, her legs absorbed most of the shock that would've surely caused more damage to her upper body and/or head, which could've resulted in severe injuries to vital organs. What was she thinking!? She didn't even know the extent of her injuries, let alone if she was even alive! Being shot out from a portal to who-knows-where was not as fun as it sounded. All she could feel was burning through her arms and legs. Yet she still felt...strange. Something was not right. Her entire body was numb, and couldn't move. But the young mutant knew that if she remained in this position, it would only be a matter of time before she was seen. And she did not want any attention. Plus, she had another reason to get up. A reason that was her very will to live: Hammerhead and Star.

They had been ripped away from her in that vortex. Who knows what could've happened to them? Most likely they were in the same dimension as her, but she had to find out for herself. She _was _their leader after all. It was her job to keep her team safe. They were her responsibility ever since the accident, when they had been mutated by accident with her unstable mutant blood. She had to find them, she had no choice. They weren't only her teammates, they were her friends. Her family. And the code of conduct for them was simple: NEVER leave a family member behind! And that was enough willpower she needed.

Sharkira, with whatever strength she could muster up, forced herself to open her eyes. At first, her vision was blurry. Or, she could describe it as blurry. But it looked more like one of those old-fashioned TVs. The ones they had before digital TV and HD, which had snowy-like screens. You could still make out the picture, yet the resolution was very poor and, well, snowy. Weird, she thought. After forcing herself to blink a few times, which was a harder task than it sounds, she was able to see exactly where she was. Looking around, she could see yellowish-orange dessert with many different types of rocky cliffs and canyons decorating the plains. The wind blew mildly, whipping gritty sand into her face. The temperature was mild, not too hot and not too cold. It was kinda peaceful. But the mutant teenager was _not _here to go sightseeing. She had a mission. Get moving and find her friends. That was it. Nothing more. Now if only she could get her body to respond.

Gathering up her strength, Sharkira used her arms to push herself upward. She could feel her tired body shaking from the strain. Why did she feel like she now weighed thousands of pounds? She couldn't be _that _tired, could she? She moved her sprawled legs so that they were bent underneath her, stabilizing her further. Now on her hands and knees, she took a minute to process her next means of moving. What was she going to try and do next? Stand up? Maybe. Did she have enough strength for that? The young leader contemplated, but it was so hard to think with _all this darn sand in her face_! Frustrated, she brought a hand up to her mouth to wipe away the sand that had gotten stuck on her lips. It was very nerve-racking, especially for a water-based mutant. But when she brought her hand up to her face, she whipped it back almost immediately. A gasp escaped her before she could stop it, and she had to take deep breaths not to stumble backwards in shock. Her face was hard, with a chilling coldness to it. It was also smooth, like the hood of a sports car. Her hand felt odd too. They felt more like metallic claws rather than human fingers. Taking a deep breathe to calm herself, she slowly looked downward to gaze upon her hands. And she almost screamed.

Metal! Her hands were made of metal! Hard, cold, metal! She blinked a few extra times, very hardly, to make sure she was not hallucinating. She _had _fallen pretty hard. But looking again, her eyes saw the same thing. Two metallic hands, each with four fingers and a thumb, pressed against the dirt for her support. They were a calming shade of silver, which shined in the sun. Each digit on her hands seemed to be sharpened at the tip, like claws. Her eyes trailed up to her arms. She was forced to sit up so she could look at them properly. They were the right length in proportion to her body. As expected, they too were metal. So was the rest of her body. They were also silver, except for the blue bands on her forearms, which went from her wrists to her elbows. She looked at the blue bands on her arms. Realizing they resembled the wrist bands she wore before she and the Aqua Alliance were sucked into the portal, she smiled a little. Perhaps these had the same ability as her favored accessory.

Concentrating, she crossed her arms in front of her, making an X shape. She thought about what she was about to do. Before the vortex had taken them, as humans, she had invented the wrist blades herself. Their purpose was to eject sharp, 6 inch long blades ( 3 on each arm band) at will. To do this, a wire from each band was inserted into her nervous system whenever she put them on. This was, of course, painful. So, in order to minimize the amount of times they were removed, she fashioned for them to retract themselves into two silver bracelets, so that they looked normal at school or in public. Whenever she crossed her arms in front of her, then slashed them out in one quick motion, while she concentrated, the blades would eject. They were her most reliable weapon. Besides herself, of course.

Now, with her arms crossed in front of her like the many times before, she thought with a passion. Concentrating, she slashed outward, whipping her arms out to either side of her. She heard a slicing sound, and grinned. Bingo. They worked. Bringing her arms back in front of her, she admired the three blades on each long arm band. They looked even sharper than before! Perfect! Now she could find her friends. And if anyone tried to stand in her way, well, it was their funeral. Nothing was going to stop her now. Smiling with victory, she stood up, not remembering her reduces strength. Her legs immediately gave out, and she stumbled forward. 'Oops', she thought, 'I got too cocky. Bad idea.' Catching herself, she realised something. Sure she had a weapon. Well, she _was _a weapon, but if she couldn't stand her ground, let alone stand at all, she would be helpless. Trying to think things through, she mustered up all her courage.

"Okay, girly," she whispered to herself, " You can do this. Heck, babies can do this! And you, ma'am, are no baby!"

First, she slowly positioned her left leg so that it was directly beneath her in a crouching position. Ignoring the pain, she gritted her teeth and kept concentrating. If she was going to get up, she had to do this! And she had, of course, gone through worse. She had been experimented on, beaten to a pulp, shocked to oblivion, and had taken so many blows that the young teen was surprised she was alive. But she had always been victorious even then, so why give up now? There was no reason to be whining about leg pains! Plus, she reminded herself, her friends could be in danger. And there was the whole situation of being turned into metal. She laughed at the thought a little. A metallic mutant. It almost seemed normal in comparison to everything else, yet she wondered if her life could get any weirder.

Sharkira quickly shook her head, shaking the thought from her brain. It was a bad idea to _ever_ think things like that. Similar to the famous line, "What could possibly go wrong," saying things like, "Could life get any weirder," or "What are the chances of that happening," always..._ALWAYS_ brought about danger. No question about it. Now was not the time for that kind of nonsense. Now was the time to regain her strength so she could go off on her brave quest to find her missing comrades. She already had one leg in preparation for standing. That was progress.

Sharkira winced, feeling pain in her other leg as well. They had surely taken a pretty hard blow. The stress and shock that was undoubtedly absorbed by her legs was putting her in great distress. But she could take it! Even if she had to be her own drill sergeant,she was gonna get up and walk. So, she concentrated and slowly pulled her leg to crouch next to the other one.

"Okay, girly, you got that down. Now to stand up. Ugh! I wonder if it was this hard when I was a baby?" She spoke again.

The young leader smiled, knowing that she was making progress, even if it was a little. Her metallic legs shook underneath her, uncomfortable in this crouching position, which was putting strain on her knees. Taking one last breath, with her hands pressed against the ground, she readied herself. This was it. Time to pass that milestone that she had already conquered around fifteen years ago. Gritting her teeth to help ignore the pain, Sharkira pushed her arms out, and therefore pushed her upper body upward. Then, in one swift motion, she straightened her legs. Her body shot up into a standing position and she smiled. But the small victory was short-lived. Her legs wobbled uncontrollably, swerving left and right with the sound of creaking metal. Trying to right herself, she tried stepping out to widen her stance. All she ended up doing was making her stumble with her steps. Now she was an unbalanced cluts, swerving left and right like a clumsy fool. Her arms flailed, but right as she was about to fall on her behind like a clumsy child, her hands finally found a stable surface to right herself.

It was a sign, she observed. But not just any sign. When she looked at it, she mentally took note of the green background and blue lettering. It looked like a miniature wooden billboard, about half her height. The edge just rose a little above her waist. She read the lettering to herself. 'Welcome to Jasper,' it read. Funny, she thought. Judging by the sandy desert and rocky terrain, she concluded that sh was in the small-town city of Jasper, Nevada. Why in the world would a mystical portal send her to a city such as Jasper in a different dimension? Wait a minute...Jasper, Nevada. Jasper...Nevada. Those words clicked inside her intelligent brain. Could it be possible that...no, of course it couldn't! It didn't exist! It was just a TV show; merely fiction. But then again, she _was _a giant robot now. She _was _in Jasper, Nevada. And she _did _say, "Could life get any weirder," right?

"Oh great," Sharkira, the brave warrior exclaimed, "I just got thrown into the Transformers Prime world!"

While she was mad at being transformed into a...transformer, she was also a little excited. Transformers Prime, which was the only show she watched on the HUB channel after school, was one of her favorite television shows. She tried her hardest to suppress her geek mode. She could meet the Autobots! Dude...awesome! Okay, maybe not so awesome because she _still _didn't know where her friends were, but still kinda cool.

Her geek mode, however, along with the feelings of joy and fangirling, quickly faded away when her eyes caught the glimpse of a red Aston Martin speeding her way on a dirt road. Uh-oh...trouble. She knew, as any TFP expert, who that car was: danger with a questionable medical degree. That crimson sports car was the decepticon medic, Knockout. And by the way he was speeding toward her, plus the fact that she was having difficulty standing, the leader of the Aqua Alliance knew she was in a serious predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

Knockout sped along the dusty streets of Nevada, frustration burning his processor. It was getting late in the day, the sun had already begun to set, making the many cliffs in the desert cast off large shadows. The ground was also a new tint of reddish-orange. It was not unusual for him to be out this late; he was known to go for drives frequently. It helped clear his narcissistic mind after a long days work. As the dirt kicked up under his wheels, he thought about his day at the decepticon warship, the Nemesis. It only made him speed up more in anger. He could even feel his very circuits heating up. This anger was a result of his ridiculous vanity. Those ignorant Autobots had _again_ messed up his perfect paint job! He had been looking for yet another one of those mystic Iacon relics, when they intervened to try and keep it from the wrong hands. The decepticon medic had fought them, that was until the one called Bulkhead destroyed the relic, and had (No pun intended) knocked Knockout's assistant, Breakdown into him, causing multiple scratches to his beloved paint. What made it worse, or really what made the energon in his veins boil, was that out of punishment for letting the autobots escape and letting the relic be destroyed, the feared decepticon leader, Megatron, banned him from the detailing room. He had cut of all access to paint, buffing instruments, anything that involved repairing paint jobs for a week.

Now as Knockout sped along the desert, trying to get the horrible punishment out of his mind. He just couldn't go an hour, let alone a week, without being polished or painted to his liking! It was an outrage in his opinion. But, being loyal to the decepticon cause, he forced himself to deal with his predicament. If he didn't think about it, it would be over before he knew it. That is why Knockout was out here in the dusty streets of Jasper, racing along to his spark's content. It was his only joy in life, other than buffing and taking Autobots apart with his torturous medical hands. But for the time being, two out of the three hobbies could not be achieved. So he was stuck with racing. Perhaps, if the opportunity reveals itself, he could find a way to earn back the warlord's favor, therefore earning back his detailing privileges. If only there was such an opportunity in the middle of nowhere! It wasn't as if he was going to come across a wounded Autobot just right for the capture or anything! Earning back his buffer and paint seemed almost impossible.

That was, of course, until Knockout, while in vehicle mode, spotted a feminine silhouette standing by a billboard. Or, to be more precise, gripping onto the billboard for support. Idling his engines, he silently observed the femme. Her legs seemed to be not functioning properly, and she was desperately trying to make it otherwise. He chuckled deviously as he watched her attempts to balance herself, only to see her fail and grip the billboard even tighter. However, Knockout was curious. It was very odd. This mysterious femme did not appear on Knockout's scans. That meant she wasn't a decepticon. And if she wasn't a decepticon, it meant she was an Autobot. And, of course, he couldn't just let one of those stay alive while he was here! If Megatron found out, who knows if Knockout would ever get his detailing kit back! The medic grinned evilly. A wounded Autobot, perfect for the capturing? By the Allspark, someone up there loved him! This would earn the decepticon leader's favor for sure! And, knowing that there was only one femme on the Autobot team, the medic concluded that this wobbly-legged Autobot was none other than Arcee. A perfect prisoner indeed!

Surprise struck him as he drove closer, though. As he got closer, the femme was no longer silhouetted against the billboard. He could properly see exactly what she looked like. And she did _not_ look like Arcee. She was a thin femme, about twice as tall as the billboard itself. She had light blue arm bands with three sharp blades on each. She also had light blue shin guards, both ended at a point above the knee. Both shin guards had a gold stripe running vertically down the front of them. Her helm was also a light blue, with a gold point on the front of it. She also had short gold points on the back of her helm, just at the base. It strangely resembled human hair. This mysterious femme also had a light blue chest plate, which had two triangular shoulder plates that rested horizontally. Also on her shoulders were a set of headlights, proof that if she acquired a vehicle mode, it would be that of an automobile. Her eyes were a strange sight as well. Instead of the usual blue or red, as most optics were, hers were a bluish green. She also had something protruding from her back, resembling that of an earth creature. he believed it was called a dorsal fin, an appendage found on sharks, a feared earth creature that swam in the oceans of this mudball.

"Hmm...aren't you special." Knockout muttered. This unknown femme also did not have any visible insignia, meaning she was not of either affiliation. The medic grumbled in irritation. That meant the narcissistic medic could not just bring her lifeless body to Megatron, he would have to capture her and drag her to the warship alive. Well, that shouldn't be too hard. This femme could barely walk, so she was in no shape of standing her ground, let alone stand at all. Knockout's observations were cut short when those green optics looked his way, and widened with shock. _Scrap, _she had seen him. And now this femme was trying harder than ever to stand on her own. The time to strike was now. So, changing gears, he went into race car mode as he sped directly towards her.

Sharkira cursed at herself as she saw the Aston Martin speeding towards her. The decepticon, Knockout, was planning to attack. This was not good at all! With her legs still weak and wobbly, the young mutant was unable to fight against the decepticon. And using her powers would only interest the decepticons in capturing her for their own benefit. In other words, she was in deep fish paste! With her hands pressed against the billboard, she again tried to stabilize her legs. Pushing back from the billboard, she was able to stabilize them only a little. Yet again she gripped onto the billboard for support. By now the wood on the top edge of the sign was crackling from the pressure of her hands. Sharkira concluded that if she was going to fight, she had to regain her strength. Well, she did have the ability to do that. Not only could she heal others with her voice, she could heal herself when needed. But when she did, whether the power is used on another or herself, she would glow a light blue. If _that_ didn't reveal herself, then the decepticons were all idiots! It was too risky. Perhaps if she could find cover, she could heal herself quickly without Knockout seeing. But that would require another difficult task: walking. And to be able to walk, she'd have to regain her strength. And to regain her strength, she would have to WALK to find cover so she could gain enough strength to walk. (Sorry if I confused any of you) Sharkira mentally smacked herself. She _was_ in deep fish paste! Perhaps she could fend for herself a little. Or, even better, play dead! No! That was a coward's way out! She would have no choice but to fight. So, she tried again to stand up. Concentrating on her legs, she pushed herself up. Straining, she found herself standing upward. Now, as long as she didn't have to run, she could defend herself. Of course, sharks didn't run anyway. She slowly shuffled her feet so that she was in a fighting stance. She put her hands up in fists and put on the bravest look she could.

"Showtime!" she mumbled, just as the Aston Martin stopped and transformed. For the first time, she was in the presence of a cybertronian from the actual tv show! This was so cool! Woah, geek mode again, she thought. Shaking off the feeling, she reminded herself exactly who this cybertronian was. This was a decepticon; the _bad _guy. And this particular decepticon was going to fight her, to the death no doubt. This was no time for asking for autographs! This was the time _she _was going to be leaving her special autograph on him! Although, by the looks of his scratched and dented paint job, it seemed as though someone already had. Knockout slowly walked towards her, energon prod in hand. The decepticon medic chuckled. She sneered in return, preparing for the attack.

"You actually think you can fight, femme? Certainly you have to have common sense! Oh, where are my manners?" He extended a hand in mock politeness, "The name's-"

"Knockout." Sharkira cut him off, her sharp razor teeth bared. She wasn't falling for any tricks. The narcissistic medic grinned. Not only was this femme brave, she was clever. Unfortunately, for her, this was not going to be a battle of wits. And a pity, her hostile attitude clearly showed that she wasn't going to come willingly. He predicted such would be the case. And such a colorful paint job, too. Oh well, he never said that he had to bring her back in good shape, just alive. Knockout retracted his hand. He swept it across one of his headlights, brushing off the dirt that he had gotten from driving here.

"I see that you've heard of me. That is expected since, of course, I _am _no doubt the talk of the universe. Although I can't say I've ever heard of you. Care to enlighten me?" he asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Sharkira replied. This decepticon was not going to get any information out of her. Whether it be something simple or something complex. Her name resided in _both _categories. Putting her bladed arms in front of her for defence, she watched as he started to circle her. Obviously, he was trying to detect the weak spots on her body. It was common for enemies to do that. And considering her predicament, her weak spot was her two legs. The brave warrior did her best to stay facing him, even if that involved a pathetic shuffle of her feet to turn the best she could.. Knockout shook his head, still grinning that maniacal grin.

"Well, I certainly want to know the name of the one I'm going to beat to scrap." he replied, tightening his grip on the deactivated energon prod. His thumb barely brushed against the button that could activate it.

"So you have hostile intent against me." she retorted.

Well, obviously he was going to attack! Hello, he had a weapon! But Sharkira wanted to give Knockout a chance to back off. It was her nature, after all. Do not attack unless attacked, she always thought. It was her code of honor. It was one that she wanted to live up to. Knockout chuckled, pointing his energon prod at her.

"If you're trying to suggest that I should retreat for my own sake, you're clearly mistaken." Knockout laughed. "Perhaps you're not as clever as I assumed."

Activating his prod, the decepticon medic prepared to attack. The end of the staff came to life with a blue crackle of electricity. Surely this would be easy, he thought. This femme could barely shuffle to move, let alone fight! And even if she could walk, Knockout was almost certain that a little femme like her couldn't hold her own to even one scraplet! But what he didn't know was that this was no ordinary little femme. And what was worse, he was underestimating her. That was the worst mistake anyone could ever make. When in the battlefield, Sharkira always proved those who thought of her as a frail little girl wrong. This was just another one of those times. And it was one of Sharkira's pet peeves. Being thought of as small and weak ticked her off. Fortunately, whoever thought those things quickly thought otherwise when she went into warrior mode. On the bright side, it served as a surprise method. Who would ever take a little girl seriously enough to fight hard enough? It was a method that proved itself well.

Now, both fists in the air, the young teenager was ready to prove herself yet another time. Her fears, as always, were suppressed by her courage. Knockout pointed his energon prod at Sharkira, an evil smirk on his face. It glowed a bright blue, electricity surging around it like crazy. Knockout took a menacing step forward. Twirling the prod, he swung the staff out at her, attempting to shock her in the stomach. The mutant quickly leaned backwards, avoiding the attack quickly. She could almost feel the crackle of the prod whip past her abdomen. She held back the gasp that almost escaped her throat. Leaning backward harshly threw her off balance. Taking a wobbly step back, Sharkira brought her foot up and around and roundhouse kicked the red decepticon in the abdomen, throwing him backwards in surprise. He hadn't expected her to retaliate, nor did he think she'd be able to dodge that attack move.

Sharkira started to feel her adrenaline levels rise as Knockout continued to swing at her. This was getting difficult, as it was exciting. Action always brought forth her warrior abilities. The principle came from the shark DNA that flowed through her veins. In the ocean, sharks were surprisingly peaceful animals. They only were dangerous in two situations: When they were hungry, or when they were agitated. The young girl had already figured out how to handle the hunger problems, which is why she always carried at least one stick of beef jerky around. In fact, there was an incident when she had forgotten to restock her supply. Star and Hammerhead had to chase the meat-crazed monster that their friend had turned into around the whole city! Luckily she turned back to normal when the two were able to give her a beef stick. Now, instead of being hungry, she was starting to get angry. Although the adrenaline was making her more able to fight, she could not let her anger take over. Bad things happened when her anger spiked, but she decided not to think about it. For now, as she controlled her emotions, she tried to fend for herself against this enemy.

Meanwhile, close by, someone else had discovered the mutant leader. Or to be more accurate, a team of certain someones. And this wasn't any ordinary team. Like the Aqua Alliance, this team was special. What was even more interesting, they were not from this world. They were aliens. Hiding in a secret base in Jasper, Nevada, this team had been fighting a war for centuries. After many years of fighting, their planet had become uninhabitable, a graveyard. Now, they were based in a secret government location on the planet Earth, still fighting that ancient war. This team was noble, brave, and strong. Even though they were outnumbered, they fought with courage. They were actually somewhat like Hammerhead, Star, and Sharkira. This team was none other than the Autobots. They were Team Prime.

Right now, the blue Autobot, Arcee, had just emerged from the ground bridge along with the black and yellow Autobot, Bumblebee. They had just returned from a scouting mission to track down an unknown energon mine. They had found a good amount of the blue crystals that was their ammunition, fuel, and lifeblood. Now, with this untapped mine, they would have enough energon for quite some time. Arcee first stepped through the portal, carrying the energon sample. It looked about the size of what a cybertronian baseball would look like. Bumblebee follow suit behind her. Both of them were happy about the newly discovered source of energon. This would help out the Autobots for some time. The groundbridge deactivated shortly after they stepped through. The only ones at the Outpost Omega-1, other than the two that had just returned from their mission, where the medic, Ratchet. There was also Optimus Prime, the leader.

Ratchet was busy at the main supercomputer, typing in some sort of code for a certain project. He didn't acknowledge Arcee and Bumblebee when they entered the base. Obviously he was working on an important project. He just continued to type and monitor the computer silently. Optimus stood by, watching over his team as a leader should. He nodded solemnly at the scout and femme, nothing more. Handing Ratchet the energon sample, Arcee knew that something was different. Looking around, she saw that everything seemed normal. There wasn't even a single data pad out of place. She then realised what was the problem. The base was quiet, too quiet. It was missing three little voices. Where were the kids? Where was Jack, Miko, and Raf?

"Where are the children? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Arcee asked, looking around. Ratchet stopped typing and faced the two.

"I sent Bulkhead and Smokescreen to pick them up. Sorry to disappoint you." Ratchet answered.

"That doesn't answer my question. What's taking them so long?" Arcee asked again, taking a step closer.

Clearly she was worried about the children. Since Jack was her charge, almost like a brother to her, she liked to know where they were. Plus, they had been seen by the decepticons. It was possible that they could have been taken by them. The thought brought up her worry, but Arcee didn't let it show. Just as she was about to question further, the green all terrain vehicle and white sports car came driving through the base. They came down the hallway at a decent speed, but luckily not too fast. They skidded to a halt in the middle of the base, right on top of the Autobot insignia. The doors opened on both of them and the children exited the vehicle modes of Bulkhead and Smokescreen; Miko stepped out of Bulkhead and the two boys from Smokescreen. Seeing how they were smiling and laughing, the Autobots could see that they had had a fun time at school. For Miko, that was actually surprising. Speaking of Miko, the Japanese girl skipped over towards the couch. Seeing Ratchet, who was busy working, a devious smile appeared on her face.

"Wassup, Doc Bot? Miss us?" Miko asked, laughing. When Ratchet mumbled something she couldn't register, she abruptly went over to the couch, sat down, and turned on the tv. Turning the channel to the latest monster truck rally, she found herself completely occupied. She didn't even notice when the comm link activated on the main computer. The voice that came through was none other than that of Special Agent William Fowler.

"**Prime!"** he shouted, "**I thought I told you to keep your guys in check!"**

Every Autobot looked confused. Looking around, they all saw that everyone was here. Unless Wheeljack had returned without telling them, there shouldn't have been a problem.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus replied, "I can assure you that all of the Autobots are here. Present and accounted for. Yet again, I ask what is the problem?"

"**It seems as though we have another bot just a few miles away from the base."** Fowler explained from the comm link.

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead inquired, stepping forward.

"**Far from it. And she's not alone, either."** Fowler continued.

"Another Autobot?" Jack piped up.

"_She?"_ This time it was Ratchet who spoke up. Apparently, on their planet, femmes were rare. Especially now, since the Autobots were scattered throughout the galaxy. But the question lingered, who was the other bot with her? That question was answered for them when a live video feed of the area popped up on the screen. They immediately recognised the red decepticon medic Knockout. It seemed as though he was in the middle of fighting another bot. Although who this femme was, they did not know. She did not have an Autobot nor a decepticon insignia. Also, she did not appear on the scanners. Either she was a zombie or she was not from here. He kept swinging at the light blue and gold femme with his notorious energon prod. Although it was obvious that her legs weren't functioning properly, this mysterious femme was dodging and throwing her own set of kicks and punches as best as she could. She was holding her own for now, but they could see that she was getting tired.

"This stranger's legs are going to give at any minute, no matter how well she's fighting. Even if she's winning now, if we don't intervene soon..." Ratchet trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Then Doc Knock will knock her out!" Miko exclaimed, her attention reverted to the robot fight on the supercomputer. (Pun _totally_ intended there!)

"But...what if it's another decepticon trick? Like what happened with Wheeljack?" Raf asked. They all looked to Optimus for the final decision. The Autobot leader looked at the screen for a second, then gave his answer.

"While I am aware of the possibility of another deception, the risks are too great not to take action. We will take extreme caution, however, in case this possibility is true. Ratchet,you will come with us. We will most likely need your medical expertise." He turned his attention to Smokescreen. "Smokescreen, you will be on ground bridge duty. Activate the ground bridge."

As Smokescreen did so, the other Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. That is, all except for Arcee and Smokescreen. Arcee was to stay at the base to watch the children.

"Autobots, roll out!" The famous line came as the four Autobots sped through the ground bridge to aid this mysterious femme.

Sharkira added another punch to a kick as Knockout tried to shock her in the side. She could feel her legs starting to hurt, but she couldn't give up now! Who knows what could happen if she did! Knockout stepped back a few feet, surprise on his face. Who knew that an injured femme could fight so well? This one would certainly be worth something indeed! Knockout grinned like a cat about to pounce on a mouse.

"Well well, you're certainly stronger than I thought. Lucky for you, I need you alive."

Sharkira charged at him, just as she could feel her legs start to fail her. Attempting one last kick, she used all of her strength. What she didn't expect was for Knockout to grab her ankle in mid-kick. The red medic threw her to the ground with great force. Sharkira tried to stand back up, but she couldn't. Her legs had no more strength in them. She fell backwards onto the hard sandy earth. She tried pushing herself up with her arms, which resulted in the decepticon medic slamming a foot onto her chest, pinning her to the ground. As she laid there, winded and weak, facing her enemy, Knockout brought the prod to her face. Game set and match. This was it. Knockout raised the staff, ready to finally finish the job. He grinned evilly.

"Don't worry,femme, you're time has not ended yet. Although you will be quite the bargaining chip to get my detailing kit back, when I take your unconscious body back to the Nemesis personally." he gloated, pressing his foot against her.

Sharkira's eyes widened in realisation. She was to be taken prisoner aboard the decepticon warship. He raised his foot and brought it to his side. Then, he finally prepared to strike. Suddenly, a green light brightly glowed from twenty feet away. She could see it out of the corner of her eye. Sharkira didn't turn her head to see, she just kept her eyes locked on the energon prod. So she was to be taken prisoner, huh? She may survive the trip there, but she knew one thing for sure. Decepticons didn't keep prisoners for long.

Knockout smirked.

"Night night!"

Sharkira closed her eyes, preparing for the blow. And the energon prod came down.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharkira kept her eyes shut. She waited in bravery for the energon prod to fall down upon her, sending the blue electricity coursing through her now metallic body, which would throw her into unconsciousness so the cherry-colored decepticon medic, Knockout, could drag her aboard the Nemesis to her doom. No doubt she would be deemed worthless, considering her resistance to interrogation, and be destroyed. She waited...and waited...and waited. Confusion filled the mind of the young teenager. Something was not right. Where was the painful electric shock? Why was she not feeling anything? She was so confused. Surely the decepticon must've hit her! He didn't look like he was intending on stopping. Although Knockout was notorious for stopping a split second before and using a different method. It was his way of striking fear into his victims. One that Sharkira wasn't amused from. She thought it childish to take fighting and war, two things she wasn't a fan of, and turn it into a game. But she still was curious. Why hadn't she been electrocuted yet?

Sharkira stroked her fingers through the sand, confirming that she wasn't dead. The dusty sand gritted against her fingers, and somewhat got beneath her armour, which kinda itched. Her ability to move her fingers also meant that she wasn't unconscious. She felt somewhat relieved. Those were good facts. Just one question: _Why hadn't she been hit_? This question puzzled her until she realized that since she could move her hands, she could also open her eyes. The teen laughed on the inside. She almost forgot that they were closed. Silly girl, she thought. She shook her head a few times, shaking off the dust that had found its way there. Slowly, she opened one eye, then the next, allowing her two green optics to see exactly what was going on. Her eyes widened. What she saw both shocked and horrified her. She only thought one thing: this shouldn't be happening.

Sharkira's eyes gazed at the see through, purple dome that surrounded her body, protecting her. Looking through the dome, she could see the surprised red optics of Knockout, who held a half of the prod in one hand, and the second half in the other. The two ends where the halves should've been connected at were splintered and bent like broken metal should. Knockout looked so speechless that he couldn't move. His mouth was wide, along with his eyes. He just stared at the staff, then back to her. He didn't expect something like this to happen! Looking to her left as she lay on her back, she could recognise four faces. And again geek mode went up. There, standing in front of a ground bridge, was Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee! They were four out of the six members of team prime themselves! They too stared in shock and awe at the purple dome that shielded the young warrior from the narcissistic Knockout. Blasters held at their sides, it seemed as though everyone was amazed by what had just happened. And what did just happen?

Sharkira had activated her force field; an energy dome that couldn't be penetrated by anything. It was one of her mutant powers. And that is what scared her. That was a power that had to be activated voluntarily. And as far as she knew, that wasn't voluntarily. This was very much out of the ordinary! Unless, of course, it acted as a sort of reflex, like ducking when something is thrown at you unexpectedly. That made a lot of sense. Over the past few years, her powers did seem almost like a second nature to her. But she was again worried. She had just revealed her powers to a decepticon! This was certainly not good! Looking again at the decepticon, she could see that his shock had worn off. It was replaced by anger. His red optics seethed with fury.

"Well, you certainly are special, aren't you!" He seethed.

"You have no idea." Sharkira said back, grinning in victory. Can't get me now, her face said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Knockout examined her face. Her eyes were cast downward, and her mouth was firmly shut. Ooh, someone had a secret! "Oh I see, more than meets the eye, huh? Interesting indeed. So, what surprises are in store?"

"You don't want to, nor will you _ever _find out. And is that _another_ scratch I see?" the young mutant snapped back. This got Knockout mad. He sneered at Sharkira, a new hatred forming.

He kicked at the dome in fury. This was supposed to be a victory for him! This was supposed to be easy! He had finally bested the weakened femme, and he still couldn't beat her! But maybe he could save his paint job yet. Information was just as good as the real thing. Transforming into his alt mode, the scratched and dented up Knockout sped away, right as the Autobots came out of shock and started to open fire upon the decepticon. Knockout sped away at great speed, soon turning around a cliff and disappearing. As soon as he was far out of sight, the Autobots ceased fire and approached Sharkira, who was still laying under her purple force field. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. She was almost toast back there, not to mention her legs were still very weak from being chucked into this dimension in the first place. She tried to move them, but when she did, pain shot up all the way to her thighs. No use, they were too busted up. Gritting her teeth, she set her head back in relief. At least she was able to protect herself. Now that she was in the hands of the Autobots, she could heal herself and begin the search to find her friends.

The Autobots approached her, guns still aimed. This made sense, considering she had no insignia and she had just demonstrated a power that could be dangerous if in the wrong hands. Obviously they took no precautions with her, even though she was obviously unable to even stand! Optimus was in front of the other Autobots, but Ratchet was right behind him, followed by Bulkhead and Bumblebee. She did not look at them, for her head throbbed in pain from hitting it against the hard ground. Her eyes closed, she relaxed the best she could. Maybe first she should explain to them that she didn't mean any harm. That would help a lot.

"I'm not hostile, there is no need to point guns at me." she said calmly, eyes still shut.

"If you're not hostile, then why were you caught fighting a 'con?" Bulkhead asked.

"He saw me when I was first trying to regain my strength," Sharkira finally opened her eyes and turned her head to them. She pointed to the billboard. "Over there, by the billboard. Apparently he thought of me as an easy target and decided to attack. I was almost toast until you guys came along. It was enough distraction for me to activate my force field."

"_Yeah, you're going to have to do some explaining about that." _Bumblebee beeped, pointing to Sharkira's forcefield. The young mutant jumped in surprise. She could understand what he just said. It was as if the beeping noises were being translated inside her head. It was so cool!

"It's ok," Sharkira replied, "I'll explain everything in good time. Right now, I have to take care of my walking predicament. One moment, please."

Sharkira deactivated her force field, now that there was no danger. Smiling at the four, she turned her head and slowly concentrated on her arms. Ignoring the pain, she moved them to her sides and attempted to sit up. She managed to lift her upper body only a little, but it was short lived. Pain again shot up through her legs as she attempted to do so. They wobbled with strain and were worn down. That fight with Doc Knock took more out of her than she thought. Not to mention, she _did _have the walking problem since she was violently thrown into this dimension. She could hear her arms creak before she felt a snap in her right arm. With a small yelp of pain, she fell back again as her arm also gave out. Her left arm went up to clutch it's partner in pain. Great, just great! Now she couldn't even sit up! She could use her powers to heal, but there were rules to that! With her healing powers, she could isolate a serious injury and boost stem cells in that area to do a quick and easy repair on that isolated injury. A few flaws, though, were that she couldn't heal a virus because those little buggers were widespread throughout the body, almost impossible to isolate and expel. And a flaw with healing injuries, she had to know the extent of the injury, which in this case she did not. She didn't know what just happened, but it hurt! Maybe she could try again. Sharks don't give up, right?

"Ep, ep, ep! Don't move!" Ratchet said, his words causing Sharkira to pause in another attempt to sit up. Okay, sharks don't give up unless a doctor says so, then? Sharkira relaxed her arms, er, _arm_ and rested her head on the ground. As long as there were no needles, she'd be alright. Ever since her mutation, needles were big problem in her book. Much mental scarring happened during that time, a time she _never _talked to anyone about. Her eyes were glued on the medic, the good one, and watched for anything suspicious. But she didn't have to worry. He kneeled down to examine her legs. They were dented and covered in dust, as was the rest of her metallic, you could say Cybertronian, body. But she couldn't exactly be called Cybertronian, for she was never actually born on Cybertron. Or was that called being sparked, not born? What did it matter? She as a human who was turned into a mutant, and then she was a mutant turned into a giant robot! Could life get any- NO! Saying that phrase already proved to be deadly. Sharkira believed that at the moment, she just needed to be quiet as she let Ratchet examine her injured legs and arm.

The Autobot medic brought his arm up to scan her. The red beam hovered over her as it gathered data about her metallic biological form. Once he was done scanning her, he read the results, not once looking directly at Sharkira herself. She already knew that the injuries were very bad, if not worse. The teenager mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't have exerted herself so much. Just like show choir, which she was a proud member of in her school, if you pushed yourself too much during choreography at practice, your legs and body would ache to no end. And that hurt, but not as much as her legs hurt now. Sharkira felt both fear and hope in her heart. If she was unable to stand, how would she find her comrades, Hammerhead and Star? Surely they were out there somewhere, and possibly in no worse shape than she was. She had to regain her strength, she had no choice! But she was confident at the fact that Ratchet was the best Autobot doctor there was. Erm, he was the only Autobot doctor there was.

"Is it bad?" Well, that was a stupid question from the brave warrior herself! She couldn't fudging walk right now! Of course it was bad, if not worse.

"You have 5 detached cables in your left leg, 3 in the right. You also have a snapped cable in your arm, obviously caused by too much strain. It wouldn't be so bad had you not decided to fight Knockout in the first place." Ratchet said, a scolding look on his face. Sharkira rolled her eyes.

"It was for self defense, Ratchet. I-"

"How in the allspark do you know my name?" The medic's eyes widened at the metallic mutant's previous words.

Taking a small step back, he waited for the answer. Bumblebee and Bulkhead pointed their weapons at her, ready to shoot if she did anything dangerous. Sharkira just laid there with equally wide eyes. Feeling immense regret, she gritted her teeth in annoyance from herself. She exhaled and looked away, thinking of what she should say next. Oops, she had opened her mouth again and, she was prone to this, blurted out something that shouldn't be said! Now that she had revealed to them that she knew who they were, their suspicions had probably risen against her. Just what she needed, right? She had to think of something, and fast. What would be a good story? I studied you guys while training for the army on Cybertron? No, that wouldn't work. She didn't have an Autobot insignia. I'm a neutral in hiding because of my powers and I was looking for refuge? That was more believable, but it wouldn't work either. It still didn't explain how she knew them. Tell them the truth and ask for their assistance in finding her lost teammates, Hammerhead and Star? Would that work? Honesty was the best policy, after all. But would they listen. She looked up into the eyes of the leader, Optimus Prime. His face was blank, but in his optics she saw something worth trusting. She then knew that while he was ready to protect his team, he was also willing to hear the truth. So the truth came out.

"Alright, I'm going to explain everything, granted you please lower your weapons. My self defense instincts are irritating me as it is." Sharkira said as she watched Bulkhead and Bumblebee slowly lower their weapons, but did not retract them. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to recall all that had happened. She only hoped, in her heart, that things were going better for Hammerhead and Star, wherever they were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in an unknown forest, something was not right. It was very dark out, considering the fact that it was nighttime. Many pine trees decorated this forest, each tall and a magnificent shade of dark green, their prickly needles reaching outward to each other in an attempt to cover the forest floor beneath them. The forest floor was covered in patches of blue, dew covered grass, mostly because the giant trees blocked out most of the sunlight in some places. The rest of the ground was covered in the golden-colored pine needles that had fallen off the trees from time to time. Also in the forest were a few animals such as chipmunks, rabbits, and birds. The birds populated most of the forest as they ruled the pine trees with great gusto. They sang and sang til they could sing no more, when they retired to their nests. Also in this mysterious forest, something was out of place in this balance of nature. The birds did not sing, nor did the rabbits hop or the chipmunks scurry to their dens. Some even say that the wind didn't rustle through the trees on this day. There was only silence as each and every creature in the forest stared at the titan before them.

It was none other than a transformer. It was a femme, by the looks of it, except she was unconscious. Her back was facing the ground, while her arms and legs were sprawled out like a seastar. That made sense, since she was none other than Sharkira's best friend, and fellow mutant, Star. She too had just been violently kicked out of the mysterious portal into the Transformers Prime universe. During this, she was thrown into the air like a ragdoll. In an effort to avoid the crash, the brave bff tried to activate her flight powers. While she was able to hover for a moment, she oddly felt much heavier than usual as she was sent into a freefall. She hurtled towards the ground of the forest and landed with a huge crash, creating a crater around her and knocking her unconscious. Like the changed warrior, Sharkira, she had also been transformed into a metallic giant. Her helm resembled a yellow helmet with a blue star on the front point, which was a bright gold. Her face was silver like Sharkira's, but was a little rounder at the chin. Star wore yellow armbands like Sharkira, except they had no blades. They did, however, have two purple stripes, one on each arm. They ran from the elbow to the wrist, and were about two fingers thick. The stripes were also on her shin guards, but they each ended in a point at her knees. There weren't any headlights on her yellow chest or wheels on her back to indicate that she had an automobile vehicle mode. Instead, pressed against the ground, were a set of silver jet wings.

A little brown speckled rabbit had gotten very curious. It's ears hang quietly on the sides of it's head, trying not to make any sudden movements that might cause dangerous results. Slowly, it hopped down into the crater that Star had formed to inspect the giant metal being. The tiny creature, which was the size of a mouse compared to Star's giant metal form, crawled closer and closer to the unconscious mutant's face, which was facing it directly. Timidly, the rabbit leaned forward as it's nose twitched, taking in the scent of the large invader that had crashed into their home. The giant smelled funny, like those huge metallic beasts that rolled on the great flat rock a few miles from the forest. This scared them. Most of the animals avoided the road at all cost. The ones that didn't quickly met their demise. This creature also smelled somewhat like a human, albeit very faintly. These were also considered dangerous to the animals, considering the hunters that came into the forest from time to time. This giant thing also smelled very strangely like those blue glowing crystals found in a cave just north from where they were. What could this new creature be? More importantly, was it even alive anymore? And how dangerous was it?

The poor little rabbit's eyes shot wide as Star let out a groan, a sign that she was waking up. The creatures of the forest jumped in surprise. Star turned her head in pain just as the animals decided to quickly scamper back to their hiding places and burrows to avoid the danger. The young teen quickly opened her eyes, revealing a set of bright blue optics. Star blinked a few times, then immediately gasped. Sitting up, fear overwhelmed the girl. Where the heck was she? What had just happened? More importantly, where was Sharkira and Hammerhead? Surely they had come out of that creepy portal thing too, right? She couldn't survive on her own! Not without her best friends! These questions not only frightened Star, but it felt as though they had no answer. How could she possibly find her lost comrades, especially in a forest like this?

Star's head throbbed in pain, she had fallen pretty badly. It was so odd, she had never lost control of her flight patterns like that? It was so mysterious, almost as if someone tied a heavy weight to her feet when she tried to hover to survive the crash. Sadly, she had failed to even hover at the time! What could've dragged her down like that to make her plummet to the ground? She had always been such a good flier ever since she was first accidentally mutated. What had happened? More importantly, where were her friends?

Quickly getting up, Star looked at her surroundings, and was greatly shocked. The trees in the forest were smaller than they should've been. Instead of them being hundreds of times her size, the mutant girl stood up to half the trees' height. Either the trees were very small or she had gotten very tall. She quickly came to the conclusion that it was the latter when a bird flew by. What surprised her was that the bird was the size of a bee in comparison to her. Star reached out to catch the small bird, only to find herself shrieking in shock and horror. Her hand was metal! Looking down at herself, she came to the horrible realization that she was now completely made of metal. While this greatly shocked her, it did explain why Star had been unable to fly straight. The girl had not been able to take into account that because of her now metallic body, she would weigh much, much more. Star shook with fear, awe, and worry. This was all so new to her. True she had felt the same feelings the day she became a mutant, but this was completely different. At least she had kept similar form back then. Now she was a two-ton tin can with wings! Could life get any weirder than that?

Looking around, the yellow mutant decided to call out to find help. Maybe there would be someone in this dark, barren forest who could help her. That is, if she wasn't shot at by hunters who were too scared of her. Thinking it over, that outcome seemed very likely considering the circumstances. But hey, it was worth a shot, right?

"Hello! Hey! Is anyone out here? I need help! Hammerhead? Sharkie? Anyone, just please hear me! SOS...LOL...err...something like that! Anyone? Come on, I don't wanna be out here all alone!" Star shouted with all her might. She was answered by a strange rustle in the bushes and trees.

"Star? Is that you?" The medium, still boyish, voice responded back. Star immediately recognised his voice as her comrade and fellow mutant. Loud

"Hammerhead! I'm over here!" Star waved her arms for emphasis.

"Yeah, I can see that." Hammerhead's voice responded with a chuckle. "Star, you're glowing again."

"Glowing? What do you mean by that?"

"Your head, Star." Was Hammerhead's only reply.

A hand found it's way through the trees. It delicately, more or less, pushed the trees aside to reveal a muscular and somewhat bulky-looking mech. His armor was a bluish gray, and the style resembled that of a tank. He had square shoulders and a centurian-like helmet, which shined a bluish chrome. The rectangular point on the front of his helmet was a deep blue, which shone like silver. Both of his feet had two wheels on the side, and the knuckles on his fingers resembled that of brass knuckles, which showed that Hammerhead's robot form was built for hand-to-hand combat. Hammerhead's face was silver, and his eyes shone a deep blue.

Star then saw what her friend meant by glowing. At times, when Star was worried or scared, her hair would glow a bright yellow. Now looking at her reflection for the first time ever off of Hammerhead, Star saw that her helmet was glowing a bright yellow, which shone very brightly. Star was not only shocked at her and Hammerhead's new forms, but the fact that she still had some of her powers, if not all of them. She had a good reason for being frightened too. Seeing Hammerhead and herself this way was extremely scary, if not terrifying. They were giant metal robots for pete's sake! And where was their fearless leader, Sharkira? Could the same thing that happened to them had happen to her? This was a whole new level of weird for them, and that was saying a lot for a team of teenage mutants with extraordinary powers. A weird thought struck Star and Hammerhead in an instant. Wasn't Sharkira's favorite tv show about a bunch of giant alien robots?

"You don't think Sharkie has something to do with this, do you Hammerhead?" Star asked, brushing the access dirt off her metallic body. The forest was still quiet, and the moon shone off their faces, illuminating the area around them.

"Well," Hammerhead started, picking up a boulder with his hand and juggling it, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and try to figure out the problem like our brave leader would." Hammerhead stood up straight and proper. He held the boulder, which was the size of his hand, up like he was Shakespeare holding a skull in mock intelligence. Giving a smirk and clearing his throat, Hammerhead spoke in his best fake geek tone.

"Well, seeing how we are currently in an unknown area and we were just violently thrown out of a swirly blue hole in the wall of our glorious headquarters, I 'deduct' that we have been turned into robots similar to the ones in our brainiac leader's favorite tv show. So, with current 'evidentials', I can 'conclude' that we have been brought to the world of Transformers Prime. Ha! Now _I'm _the smart one! Can I be leader now?" Hammerhead laughed, only being half serious about the situation. Star laughed. Even when they were turned into giant robots, Hammers could still find a way to goof off. Despite the fact that some of the words he said didn't make any sense at all, it brightened the dark mood a bit. Although he might have been onto something about them being taken to the Transformers Prime world.

"Oh my gosh...that's probably the smartest thing you've ever said!" Star laughed, knocking the boulder out of his hand in one swipe. She laughed again, this time in his face, and turned her back on him to start finding a path out of this ominous forest.

Hammerhead glared at Star and picked up the giant rock again. Smirking, he chucked the rock in her direction. With a small yelp, Star turned around and threw her hands straight out in front of her in self defense. To her surprise, a bright yellow beam shot out of the palms of her hands. Hammerhead jumped back in shock, the bright light blinding him and making him trip over a fallen tree. The yellow beam shot through the boulder and sliced it like a knife. The remaining pieces fell to the ground in tiny clumps. Star's blue optics were wide with shock as she stood there, motionless. Hammerhead's eyes were also giant craters of fear and surprise. Both of them blinked once...twice...then finally Star spoke up.

"Okay, so we still have our powers. That's good."

"Yeah, very good. Great, even. If I remember right, there are evil giant robots in this show, ones with an army mind you, who could seriously dent our cool new metal bodies. What were they called again?" Alex pondered, "Umm...I think it had something to do with deception."

"Wasn't it Deceptitrons?" Star guessed, moving over to Hammerhead's side. She had a crumbled, smoldering piece of the rock she had blasted into smithereens. Turning it around in her hands, she decided that it was quite a good shot. After she got tired of messing with the broken thing, Star tossed it over her shoulder and looked over to Hammerhead.

"Yeah, I think it was something like that. If not, we can ask Sharkira later." he answered.

"That is, if we can find her." Star said doubtfully. "First, we need to find our way out of this forest. We don't even know where we are, or even if Sharkira's alive..."

"Don't say things like that!" Hammerhead's silver face radiated with shock and anger. "We will find our way out of here! Plus, I know that no matter what, Sharkira's still out there! She's probably looking for us right now." Hammerhead set a hand on Star's shoulder. It was surprising since he could reach across her shoulders with just the one hand. "Our first priority is getting out of this forest and finding out where we are."

Star laughed, shaking her head. She brushed Hammerhead's hand off her shoulder. "Yeah, but what if she's already met up with one of those 'deceptitron' robots?"

"Well, then I feel sorry for the tin can who got himself into that beat down."

The two mutants laughed it off and started to walk through the forest, trying to find a path out of the forest and to their beloved leader.

Elsewhere, high in the sky, a shadowy figure lurked through the clouds. It's ominous and depressing silhouette could strike fear into any cybertronian who viewed it. This jagged vessel, dark purple and black with evil, hovered behind the clouds. It was too far from the ground to be seen by any life form on the planet, including the Autobots. Obviously this dark ship was nothing but evil, as were the beings inside of it.

Aboard the decepticon warship, the Nemesis, many awful things occurred. This was a known fact to any being who knew the evil cybertronians. Inside, many decepticons of all variation roamed the hallways. Most of them were vehicons or eradicons. However, the population on the warship also consisted of insecticons, grounders, and many others. There was one decepticon, however, that was far worse than any con that lurked aboard the Nemesis.

The evil warlord, Megatron, stood in front of the main supercomputer aboard the Nemesis. He said nothing, only standing there with his hands held behind his back as he viewed the monitor. Soundwave stood close to the screen's keyboard, relaying information and sorting through anything he could find. For now, things were fairly peaceful aboard the decepticon ship. Well, as peaceful as a war ship full of evil, giant robots could get. The vehicons all worked at their posts like good vehicons (Or vehicons who didn't want to get killed) should. It was relatively quiet, but you could sense the tension in the air, especially since every vehicon in the room felt like they were being watched by the menacing warlord personally, waiting for them to slip up and therefore earning their cruel demise. Everything was silent, that is until a very unhappy and extremely scratched decepticon medic stormed into the room.

"Ah, Knockout. How long does it take to commandeer a simple relic?" Megatron demanded, "Where were you, out racing again perhaps? Although that wouldn't explain the few new scratches." He gestured towards the fresh damages to the medic's chassis.

"My lord, please forgive my delayed return." Knockout got on one knee to apologize.

Megatron took an intimidating step towards the red decepticon. "So, I take it you were able to commandeer the relic?"

"No, master," Knockout continued quickly before Megatron could say or do anything harmful to his already damaged paint job, "B-but I have discovered something that may be more useful to us than some _little trinket_."

"And what exactly would that be, pray tell?"

"The very reason my return to the Nemesis was so delayed. A warrior femme I encountered on my drive back."

Megatron stomped in anger. "How exactly would some femme be of any use to me, Knockout!" he shouted.

"Oh, this was no ordinary femme, my liege. I was driving on my way back from my, _eheh_, previously failed mission. It was a long drive, and I was getting very _peeved_ at the dust that was ruining my paint job and getting under my gears. I mean, really? How can fleshies live in such a _dirty, disgusting-_"

"**Keep your vanity in check, **_**doctor. **_Continue about this so-called warrior." The warlord gritted his teeth in annoyance. Knockout was surely getting carried away due to his obsession over his looks, which Megatron could care less about. Right now he was more concerned about the reason Knockout was so convinced that some meager femme would serve as a replacement for an important Iacon relic.

Knockout took a small step back at Megatron's loud command, but immediately straightened his posture and resumed his tale, striding up and down the platform for dramatic affect.

"Yes, of course, my liege. As I was saying, I was driving just outside of Jasper, Nevada, when my sensors detected another cybertronian life signal close by. Naturally, I assumed it was an Autobot scum. So I boldly prepared to attack and deliver the being, dead or alive, to the Nemesis. However I soon discovered that this femme was, _unfortunately,_ a neutral. So I had to attack and just stun her."

"Well, did you?"

"No, Lord Megatron. I thought it'd be easy. Her legs were practically useless to her! Yet she was still able to gather enough strength and _courage_ to actually attempt to fight me! I could see that she was a skilled fighter, even with her pointless attempts to defend herself. But, when I actually bested her and took her down, a purple energy field was activated around her. It prevented me from knocking her out and I had to retreat, since those Autobots came to rescue her. It was unnatural, unheard of in all of cybertronian history! I don't know what this femme is exactly, but I can assure you it is something worth investigating." Knockout finished, waving a servo as an ending gesture.

His tale was definitely true, as Megatron could tell. Surely, to Knockout, this seemed like a well enough replacement for the relic he lost. Punishment for something like that was harsh, if not excruciatingly painful. If Megatron didn't find Knockout's new discovery to be up to his expectations, well...he'd have more than his finish to worry about.

Knockout waited silently, anxious for his master to say something. He was on edge, waiting for either praise or pain. This suspense alone was killing him. Megatron stood with his back turned to the mad doctor, silent, as if purposely waiting just to peel Knockout's paint and ris his stress levels. To do something like this was not rare for the giant cybertronian. Finally, as Knockout was just ready to snap and outright yell at Megatron for him to say something, the dark warlord started to laugh.

"An warrior femme you say, doctor? Able to create a purple energy shield?" Megatron chuckled darkly, "Courageous and strong, you say? Hmm...it seems as though such a tiny blue femme was able to best my trained medic. How interesting..."

Knockout sputtered at this, surprised by his master's reaction. He stumbled back a step, eyes wide, jaw dropped. "H-how did you know this femme was blue? I n-never told you, master." Has that dark energon in Megatron's spark somehow granted him mind-reading powers? For some reason, the decepticon medic did not want to know.

"It seems as though this warrior you spoke of does indeed exist." Megatron stated. Knockout moved forward with a grin, about to say something. "She is indeed a worthy case for your plans, if she has already held her own against my medic with such raw power."

Knockout stopped himself at this. Megatron was speaking to someone else. The medic found it odd, since the only ones here who were here were him and Soundwave, who never even spoke a word.

Turning to the shadows, Megatron spoke again, "And if she is indeed your sworn enemy as you have stated, Electric Eel, I believe this shall be both beneficial to the decepticons as well as yourself."

At this, a lean, stalky figure stepped out of the shadows. He was about Knockout's height, save for the extra feet added on my the yellow and black spikes on his head. He was all yellow and black, and had spikes on his arms, legs, and claws on his hands. Speaking of his hands, they had a special form of white lightning coursing across his claws, dancing over them with menacing electricity. He was smiling evilly, his yellow eyes gleaming.

"Yes, finally my dear little Sharkie shall meet her end. With your army and my powers, Megatron, we shall be the lightning storm that finally fries the fish for good!" He boasted with his head held high.


End file.
